


Oh, What a Pretty Face

by madamguillotine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Cosette, Awkward Marius, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: Prompt: imagine A putting on lipstick instead of their usual flavoured lip gloss that B loves so much. As A puts on their lipstick, B asks, Why are you putting on that stuff? and A answers Someone in this relationship has to look good
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Oh, What a Pretty Face

Marius Pontmercy looked around the department store, tinged with mild desperation. Not only has his wife disappeared, he's a touch lost and surrounded by woman’s underwear. To his continued horror, a shop attended approached him,

"Are you looking for something for your wife or girlfriend?"

"No-"

"Well, do you know... your measurements? We don't judge here. Let me get my... tape measure... " She trailed off before going to call security.

"Wait! Have you seen my wife? She's looking for a dress and we got separated, somehow,"

From across the aisle, Cosette waved with the hand that wasn't occupied by the two dresses she'd picked out,

"Marius! Over here!"

He turned towards the noise and approached as the attendant put the phone back into it's cradle.

"What were you doing in the linger section? I thought I lost you in shoes," Cosette asked him, heading to the change rooms. "So anyways, I'm gonna try these on and you tell me which one you like better, alright?"

He nodded, compliantly.

\--

The charity function was that evening. Cosette laid out her new light blue dress next to Marius's single fancy suit. He smiled at it, like an old friend. He went to the closet where he kept his collection of ties he wore, thinking that if he changed the tie every time, no one would notice. He selected one that would match his wife's dress.

Cosette examined a suit a minute, before laughing lightly and fondly,

"You and your single suit. You were married in that suit. Gonna be buried in that suit too?" she asked sitting down at the vanity.

She began to brush her long, silken hair. As Marius changed, she watched him in the mirror. When he got down to his underwear, she wolf-whistled. Causing him to blush and turn around.

"Honey... it's a little late for _that_ sort of modesty" She smiled as she finished her braid.

With her hair done, she moved onto her makeup. She started her usual cosmetic routine, she put on her normal base. For her eye makeup, she chose colours that would fit perfectly with her husband's very dark blue suit (which he argues that is actually black) and light blue tie.

She reached for her usual flavoured lip gloss but withdrew her hand. She considered the options in front of her. Marius, now dressed, sat on the end of the bed watching her face in the vanity mirror. She picked up a bright red lipstick.

Marius's face contorted in confusion,

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Someone in this relationship has to look good."


End file.
